Notes
by MortalTransience
Summary: HD Harry writes Draco a note confessing his feelings. What will happen when Draco finds the note? WARNING: Slash and Fluffiness...


A/N: Wowers. I've actually written something. I guess it's not the best story ever, but I think it will do. *Grins* This is my first fanfic, and I think it's a one-shot. I could change my mind, but it would take a lot of positive feedback. *hint hint* Heh heh.  
  
Disclaimer: However unfortunate it may be, they aren't mine. *Tears*  
  
Warnings: Slash and Fluff abound.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As Harry left his Potions class he felt as though his heart would burst from his chest. [I've done it,] he thought. [I've finally, actually done it.]  
  
For the previous two weeks Harry had been trying to find the right opportunity to do what he had been considering doing for months. He had debated with himself frequently about whether or not he should do it, and in the end, he had.  
  
He had written a note that confessed his feelings for Draco Malfoy, and given it to him.  
  
He hadn't actually given him the note, per say, but he had put it where Draco was sure to find it. He had tucked it into Draco's potions book.  
  
Like usual, Snape had decided that it would be amusing to pair Harry and Draco off in Potions, and his doing this had given Harry his golden opportunity. While Draco had been cleaning up after they had completed their potion, Harry had slipped the note into the book. He hadn't even planned to do it then, but he had thought that if he didn't do so he might never again get up the courage. He had slipped the note into the book and hurried out of the classroom.  
  
It was Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts, and he found it comparatively less stressful than the previous year had been. Last year Harry had defeated Voldemort once and for all, and thus had more time to himself this year. More time to think, and more time to realize things about himself. It was in this extra time that Harry had realized his feelings for the gray-eyed, blond-haired boy.  
  
He had realized it over the Christmas Holiday, when he had been absentmindedly watching Draco stroll across the grounds. Harry had been sitting under a tree when he suddenly became conscious of the fact that just watching the blond Adonis was making him feel slightly warm and giddy.  
  
Harry had already known that he was gay. It was a fact about himself that had been hard to miss, seeing as after the mess in fifth year with Cho, Harry hadn't found himself attracted to any girls, while he had most definitely found himself attracted to several boys. Finding himself enthralled by Draco Malfoy had, however, been unsettling.  
  
While they hadn't actively disliked each other since the beginning of sixth year, after Harry had found out about Draco giving information to the Order, they had not exactly been overly friendly with each other. Harry, when he discovered his new feelings for his ex-enemy while watching him that day, had decided not to think about them in the hopes that after a while they would just go away.  
  
But they hadn't.  
  
It was the beginning of April when Harry had written the note he slipped to Draco, and his feelings for the other boy hadn't dissipated. In fact, they had intensified. After he had written the note he carried it with him for two weeks. [Two weeks, one day, and 11 hours,] Harry thought as he walked into lunch after potions. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what Draco's reaction would be when he found the note, as he was fairly certain it wouldn't be very pleasant. He just hoped that Draco wouldn't find it while he was in a public place.  
  
Harry, after feuding with himself for days about whether or not he actually wanted to give the object of his affections the note, had finally decided that he would charm the note so that only Draco could read the actual contents. It was a simple charm, making the parchment look like a simple bit of misplaced homework, and could be rather easily broken. The small amount of security it added, however, was just enough to tip the scales in the direction of actually giving Draco the message.  
  
As Harry sat with Ron and Hermione at lunch, he abstained from the conversation they were having about the upcoming NEWTS. It wasn't anything new, of course, just Hermione telling Ron that he should have been taking advantage of his free time the previous night to be studying, instead of playing chess with Seamus. Ron simply rolled his eyes at her. Harry was used to one-sided conversations like this between his two best friends, and today he took the time to watch Draco as he entered the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
[He's obviously not found it yet]. Harry thought to himself as he watched Draco walk gracefully over to the Slytherin table with Pansy and Blaise at his sides. [I'd be willing to bet a few galleons he's going to have a pretty visible reaction. Whatever the reaction is.] Harry then allowed his attention to drift back to the people surrounding him.  
  
**  
  
Harry heard nothing from or about Draco for the next three days, and it was making him very anxious and irritable. He knew that one of two things had happened: Draco had not yet discovered the note (which was the option Harry was hoping for), or he had found it and was so mad at Harry that he hadn't found a way to express the anger yet.  
  
In fact, Harry considered, he hadn't had any contact with the boy except the one time this morning when they had brushed past each other while Harry was on his way into the Great Hall for breakfast, and Draco was on his way out.  
  
[Oh god.] Harry realized, [if Draco hasn't found the note yet, he surely will today. We've got potions first thing. Oh god.] This was bad. This was very, very bad. What if he found it while they were in class? That could not be a good thing. No, definitely not a good thing. [Not much I can do about it now though. Could always kill myself. No. too messy. Oh well, we'll see what happens.]  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the Potions classroom just moments before Snape himself. They sat in the last three seats available, Ron and Hermione in the two vacant chairs in the back, and Harry in the one empty seat beside Neville. It also happened to be right behind Draco.  
  
[Crap,] Harry thought.  
  
Harry then realized that Snape had started his lecture, and he really ought to be taking some notes. He reached in his pocket for his quill and pulled it out. With it, however, came a small scrap of parchment. Harry picked up the scrap and read what was written on it.  
  
'Meet me by the Whomping Willow tonight at eleven. I need to talk to you.  
  
-DM'  
  
[Crap,] Harry thought once more. [Well, at least I'm not sitting with Ron. He'd want to see this, and I know he wouldn't have a great reaction. And at least there was no big public display of Draco finding the note. Wonder how he got this one into my pocket.] Then it hit him. That morning when they had brushed by each other and their shoulders had knocked together. [Must have been then.] Harry knew he would meet Draco, how could he not? He also knew that the day would take forever to be over, so he could go meet him. He decided to try not to think about it too much.  
  
**  
  
[So much for putting this out of my head,] Harry thought as he sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. It was ten thirty, and Harry was feeling very anxious. He hadn't been able to concentrate all day. Well, more precisely, since he found Draco's message. He'd lost points in Potions class, not that that was an unusual occurrence, but also in Transfiguration and Charms. He'd given up on doing his homework after reading the same line seven times in his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook without absorbing what was written there.  
  
At ten forty-five he went up to his dorm where all of his year-mates were asleep and took out his invisibility cloak. He walked quickly and quietly back down the stairs and out the common room door. He wrapped the cloak around himself, and set off through the hallways. When he stepped outside, he breathed in the spring air, and that simple act alone calmed his buzzing nerves a bit. To be honest, Harry didn't know what he expected to happen, but he knew that whatever it was would be big. And important. He set off in the direction of the tree, and got so lost in his thoughts of Draco that he didn't notice he'd arrived at the tree until:  
  
WOOSH!  
  
Harry was startled out of his reverie by a large and potentially very pointy bit of tree swinging at the side of his head. Yes, he had reached the Whomping Willow. He stepped back a few paces to be sure that he wouldn't be hit for real, that definitely wouldn't be a good thing. Quite possibly painful as well.  
  
Harry checked his watch. Ten fifty-seven. There were three minutes left before Draco would be late, and Harry would only wait five minutes after that. He wasn't even sure Draco would show up.  
  
But he did.  
  
Less than two minutes later Harry heard Draco come up behind him. Harry turned around to face Draco, and was about to speak, when Draco put a finger up to his own lips with one hand, gesturing to Harry not to talk, and handed him a piece of parchment with his other.  
  
It was the note Harry had written to Draco and slipped into the Potions textbook:  
  
DM-  
  
I hate the way you look at me, though I love it when you do. At least then I have your attention, and only god knows how much I love it. You have never seen me the way that I see you, but that's ok, because now you will know how I feel. How I like you, despite all you've done to my friends and I in the past. How, despite the look of disgust you have always sent my way, despite the way we've 'hated' each other for years, I can't stop thinking about you. How I've never really hated you, how could I? You're you. You're not perfect, but you're as close as it gets in my eyes. How you'll have a piece of my heart forever, whether you feel the same way or not. How I think I might be in love with you.  
  
-HP  
  
Harry looked up at Draco's face in anticipation. He saw that Draco's eyebrows were raised, in a gesture that Harry took to mean that Draco wanted to know if he had been the one to give him the note, and if he'd been serious about it, if it had indeed been him. Harry responded with an almost half-nod, barely noticeable, but still a nod.  
  
Draco nodded back, and handed Harry another piece of parchment. On it was scrawled, in Draco's spiky penmanship:  
  
'I know how you feel.'  
  
That was all it said, but that was enough. Harry looked up at Draco again and saw that the blond boy had an odd look on his face. Then Draco took three steps forward and drew Harry to him quickly, placing his mouth on Harry's.  
  
Harry was so shocked that he didn't move for a few seconds. He had never expected this. Then, he relaxed into Draco's arms and kissed back. He felt elation wash over him like he had never felt before. He deepened the kiss, and his and Draco's tongues caressed each other in a way that was more erotic and sensual than Harry had ever thought kissing could be. He was amazed.  
  
When Harry and Draco pulled away as a result of an intense need for oxygen, Harry said half-teasingly, "I thought you wanted to 'talk.' We haven't yet done any 'talking.'"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and replied in the same tone, "We don't need words. We already know what the other is thinking. Besides, we can talk later. Right now I've found a better use for you."  
  
Harry was going to reply to that, but instead Draco decided it would be a good idea to kiss him again. So he did, under the tree, and beneath the stars.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Is it ok? Please say it's ok. Review if you like. Tell me if I ought to quit writing while I'm ahead. (sort-of). Thanks for reading! (I'm assuming you read it if you've gotten this far.)  
  
Beta Notes: Pretty damn good for a first-time fic . the only obvious plot hole I can find is kissing him underneath the Whomping Willow . slightly dangerous, not exactly a romantic setting for Harry and Draco's First Kiss . Oh, by the way, I love the way you dismiss Lord Voldemort in a sentence (Last year Harry had defeated Voldemort once and for all, and thus had more time to himself this year) *sardonic smile* lol .  
  
~Lianna~  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know that they're under the Whomping Willow. In my mind they had moved closer to the forest and were under a tree THERE, but I obviously forgot to write that. I'll leave it how it is though. I think it's kind of funny. 


End file.
